Frozen Flower
by LadyLoli
Summary: Cuando es tiempo de luchar otra vez, los Guardianes se toparán con May Queen, la reina de la primavera, exponiendo su contrariedad a Jack Frost.


FROZEN FLOWER

Norte se encontraba en su taller comenzando con los preparativos para la Navidad que cada vez se acercaba más, el invierno tenía poco de haber comenzado y los niños esperarían su visita. De repente notó que los yetis dejaron de trabajar, esto lo conmocionó y notó como todos observaban al globo terráqueo a escala de su oficina, vio claramente como muchas sombras que brotaban de semillas comenzaban a cubrirlo en una oscuridad total mientras que una risa familiar se escuchaba alegrándose malignamente de esto.

-¡Pitch! ¡Sé que eres tú, da la cara!

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan estricto, Norte? Ahora veo por qué intimidaste al chico Frost cuando se volvió un guardián.

-No sé lo que tramas, pero no te funcionará, terminarás como la última vez-Dijo Santa con un tono de decisión sin dejar de buscar donde podría estar oculto Pitch.

El coco se hizo presente sobre el globo terráqueo mirando a Claus con una sonrisa cínica y burlona.

-Esta vez… -dijo con un resentimiento en sus ojos- ¡Será diferente!

Su grito repentino provocó que los yetis se abalanzaran todos bajo el globo terráqueo.

-¿Crees que estas insignificantes criaturas podrán conmigo?-Dijo Pitch muy confiado.

-No espero que puedan, pero nosotros si podremos, justo como la última vez, no atacarás los sueños de los niños nunca más.-Le respondió Norte de modo amenazante.

El coco sonrió maliciosamente y se pospuso a dejar en duda al viejo barrigón.

-¿Sabes algo, Norte? Lo de los sueños era algo muy limitante para mí, los niños no pueden estar dormidos todo el tiempo.-Dijo en modo sarcástico-Así que tal vez deba probar con algo a lo que siempre estén expuestos.-Dicho esto lanzó una sonrisa burlona y desapareció.

Norte se notaba preocupado, su gran enemigo había regresado y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

-Es tiempo de volver… los guardianes volverán a unirse.

Mientras tanto, Jack Frost se disponía a dejar una nevada esperando que los niños disfrutarían su trabajo al despertar al día siguiente.

-No habrá escuela y la pasarán bien-Dijo con su sonrisa torcida-De nada.

Cuando se disponía a irse escuchó un crujir en el parque mayor de la ciudad, fue a averiguar de qué se trataba, al asomarse dentro un arbusto notó una planta carnívora que saltó de repente con toda la intención de atacarlo.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Tú no eres de por aquí!

Fácilmente la congeló y la detuvo, pero su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre, no era normal que ese tipo de plantas se comportaran de esa manera y mucho menos debería de haber ese tipo de plantas en esa zona. Cuando ya se disponía a alejarse escuchó otro sonido tras otro arbusto.

-Si eres otra de esas cosas deberías ver a tu amigo y reconsiderar lo que vas a hacer-Dijo más confiado preparando su vara.

Una gran criatura saltó de entre los arbustos cayendo hacia él, Jack sorprendido retrocedió un poco para poder observar mejor que era aquello.

-¿Conejo?-Dijo Frost extrañado.

-Eres un vago haragán que nunca cambiará, ni siquiera me reconoces sin verme.

Su extraño saludo fue suficiente para poder establecer una conversación ocasional, pero Jack no esperaba lo que Conejo tenía para decirle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Falta mucho para la Pascua, a no ser que me extrañes-Dijo Jack en un tono de burla.

-¿Extrañarte? ¡Ya ni siquiera te recordaba!-Conejo se sobresaltó como suele hacerlo- ¡Yo ni siquiera quería venir a buscarte, pero Norte decidió que de nuevo tenía que venir yo!

-¿Norte? ¿Entonces todos…?

-Todos debemos volver-Completó Conejo la frase.

-¡Ja! Cuenten conmigo.

Más tarde los cuatro guardianes se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en el Polo Norte esperando noticias de Santa, su intriga de lo que tenía para decirles crecía cada vez más.

-¡Jack! ¡Me da tanto gusto verte! –El Hada de los dientes saltó hacia el pálido chico con un abrazo que parecía que tenía guardado desde hace mucho tiempo-¿No has descuidado tus dientes, cierto?-Seguidamente Tooth abre la boca del chico obligadamente para revisarlos-¡Oh, claro que no! Siguen siendo tan blancos como nieve recién caída.-Se mostró satisfecha y conmovida al mismo tiempo.

-A m también me da gusto verte.-Le respondió Jack con su sonrisa torcida.

Sandman le dio un apretón de manos a Jack con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Hola Sandman, veo que aún eres un chico silencioso.

Sandman asintió con la cabeza con su mirada tierna y dormilona.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa Norte? Creí que estarías muy ocupado en estos días, ya casi es tu gran noche.-Dijo el conejo en voz alta con tono de duda.

-Lo sé, y es por eso que me es más difícil y angustioso decir esto, pero… -Su tono de voz se quebraba pero su mirada se mantenía firme ante todos.-Pitch ha regresado.

Los otros guardianes se sobresaltaron, Tooth incluso retrocedió un poco, ella recordaba lo que Pitch había hecho con sus hadas y lo que casi consigue hacerle a ella misma.

-Ese bribón… -El tono de Conejo se tornó serio- ¿No tuvo suficiente la última vez?

Tooth se angustió demasiado y rápidamente se acerco a Santa.

-Norte, tengo miedo ¿Y si va tras mis hadas de nuevo? ¡Debería volver! ¡Debo salvarlas esta vez!-Su manera de hablar se volvió más rápida de lo normal y se disponía a irse.

-Dudo que vaya tras tus hadas esta vez, querida, dijo algo de… algo a lo que los niños están siempre expuestos, pero sinceramente no sé…

La luz de la luna comenzó a reflejarse sobre el suelo del taller, formando una escultura de hielo, símbolo de que un nuevo guardián sería revelado.

-¡Miren lo que hace el Hombre de la Luna!-Dijo Jack señalando la escultura mientras era formada.

Norte asombrado sin dejar de mirar la formación de la figura dejó escapar un sonido de asombro.

-¿Habrá… otro guardián?

-Por favor que de nuevo no sea la marmota ¡La marmota no!-Dijo conejo cruzando sus dedos.

La figura estaba casi terminada cuando Jack se sorprendió al intentar reconocer de quién se trataba, su mirada cambió como si estuviera recibiendo malas noticias, hasta que finalmente la escultura se formó. Mostraba una figura femenina delgada con un cabello extremadamente largo, un vestido blanco y las flores en su cabeza resaltaban, Jack sabía exactamente de quién se trataba y eso para nada le hacía feliz. Mientras se formaba una mueca en su rostro, los demás guardianes se asombraron y hasta dejaron escapar un sonido de felicidad al encontrar a la quinta guardiana.

-¡La reina de Mayo!-Dijo Norte con un tono gustoso nada discreto.

-¡Es la mejor mejor mejor amiga del mundo!-Tooth hizo una pirueta en el aire mientras decía esto.

-Es la Reina de las manos más mágicas, toda criatura sueña con ser acariciada por esas manos…-El conejo parecía perdido en un recuerdo antiguo mientras se expresaba de esa manera.

Mientras se notaba como la sonrisa de Sandman crecía aún más de lo normal y dejaba escapar arenosas siluetas de corazón de su cabeza y sus parpados al parecer se volvían más pesados para sus ojos.

Jack extrañado al ver todas esas reacciones, no iba a dejar pasar su propia opinión hacia esta chica.

-¿La rubia cantante? ¿Cómo puede ser ella un guardián? Ni siquiera hacer nada-Bajó la mirada al decir esto último, como si esperara que todos reaccionaran negativamente a su comentario.

Tooth se mostró preocupada ante su actitud y se acercó lentamente hacia él, no podía creer que alguien se expresara de esa manera hacia la Reina de Mayo.

-¿Jack? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella es maravillosa.

Su manera de dirigirse a Frost fue mucho más calmada que la de Conejo que venía a continuación. Jack pudo notar como el gran animal desenfundaba uno de sus boomerangs y se disponía a señalarlo con dicho objeto.

-¡No te permito que hables así de mi Reina!-Alzó su tono de voz en un tono de defensa pero sin dudar que podría atacar en cualquier momento.- Ella es la más maravillosa cuando se trata de consentir criaturas.-Como alguien bipolar de repente su voz se tornó más suave, como si estuviera anhelando algo.- ¡Así que cuida como te refieres a ella!

-Tranquilo Conejo, por favor.-Dijo Tooth tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Norte trató de intervenir se colocó en medio de Jack y de Conejo siendo tranquilizado por Tooth.

-Vamos Jack ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? De ella podrías aprender algo para esta navidad, recuerda que tienes el récord en la lista de los malos, ella siempre está en mi lista buena sin dudar.

-Claro, compárame con ella.-Respondió Jack con una mirada seria y algo despectiva-

Sandman comenzó a sacar humo de arena por sus orejas flotando hacia Jack, mientras este retrocedió unos pasos para luego solo inclinarse hacia atrás por la repentina reacción de su pequeño amigo.

-Ya basta, Meme.-Dijo Norte alejándolo de Jack.-No te preocupes por lo que él diga… ¡Aunque al parecer no tenga idea de lo que esté hablando!-Gritó hacia Jack repentinamente.

Jack se mostraba harto y tenía en su mente irse y no seguir escuchando las opiniones que no coincidían con la suya.

-Si irán a buscarla, no cuenten conmigo.-Dio unos pasos saliendo del círculo que se había formado a su alrededor.

-Pero TÚ eres el más indispensable para venir-Dijo Conejo preocupado pero al mismo tiempo incómodo, no quería aceptar que para llegar a su adorada Reina, necesitaba al chico que le era más irritante.

-¿Por qué yo? –Jack dio media vuelta teniendo un tono extrañado en su voz, con su vara tras el cuello.

-Bueno… tú la mandas a dormir ¿o no?-Dijo Norte como si estuviera señalando algo obvio.-Suponemos que también podrás despertarla.

-Pues… lo primero es cierto, pero nunca la he hecho despertar, ella se despierta sola.

-Por favor Jack, tienes que intentar- Tooth dio un pequeño aleteo acercándose a él.- Si el Hombre de la Luna dice que ella es el nuevo guardián, es porque será necesaria en esta ocasión.-Puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Jack mientras lo convencía con su mirada tierna.-

Jack dio un suspiro como si se rindiera ante la linda cara de Tooth.

-De acuerdo. Pero no les garantizo que funcione, nunca antes lo he hecho, no es como si yo quisiera despertarla.

-¡Si!-Conejo se mostró emocionado y dio un gran salto de felicidad.

-Tranquilo, Conejo-Le dijo Tooth burlonamente.- No quieras poner celoso a Meme, él ha dicho que May es su chica.

-¿Su chica?-Dijo Jack extrañado y confundido.

-Así es-Dijo Tooth de regreso.- Meme está loco por ella-Dejando escapar una pequeña risa.-

-No lo sé Meme, no sé si seas bueno para mi pequeña.-Norte se cruzaba de brazos.-

-No empieces con eso de nuevo-Tooth lo miraba con ojos sarcásticos.-Deja al pequeño ser feliz.

Jack no entendía exactamente de qué se trataba su burlona conversación, solo se limitó a observarlos en su emoción de volver a ver a la chica que a él no le agradaba mucho ver.

-Y bueno Jack, dinos, ¿dónde duerme, la dulce May?-Santa sonrió esperando la ubicación de la Reina.

-Yo… no lo sé, nunca recuerdo donde la dejo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Conejo gritó- ¡¿No sabes dónde está?! ¡Pero tú eres quien la manda a dormir el final del verano!

-Pues sí, pero francamente solo llego a tocarla y cuando la veo caer me voy de ahí.

La expresión de Conejo se volvió fúrica y desesperada, no podía creer el poco interés que mostraba el chico hacia su adorada Reina de Mayo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ella merece un trato digno! Te voy a hacer pedazos!-Mientras le lanzaba sus gritos amenazantes se acercaba lentamente hacia él.-

Tooth voló inmediatamente frente a Conejo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del gran animal.

-Conejo, por favor, estoy segura de que Jack será capaz de recordar donde la dejó esta vez.

-Bueno, comencemos a buscar.-Norte dio la iniciativa.

Más tarde en medio de un prado nevado Jack parecía haber recordado dónde había visto por última vez a la Reina de Mayo. Los cuatro guardianes se separaron para comenzar a buscarla cada uno a su manera: Tooth desde los aires, Conejo utilizaba su olfato, Meme levantaba copo por copo tratando de encontrarla y Norte levantaba montones de nieve con una gran pala.

-Creo que era por aquí… -Jack sintió haber pisado algo y al bañar la mirada notó unos cabellos rubios debajo de la nieve.- Voy a fingir que nunca la pisé y me evitaré más gritos y regaños.-Dijo Jack para sí mismo.- ¡Oigan! ¡Miren esto!

Cuando iba a comenzar a retirar la nieve, Conejo lo retiró de un empujón y con sus patas delanteras rápidamente se deshizo de la nieve que estaba sobre la figura enterrada bajo la nieve.

Al revelarlo, era la misma May, la Reina de Mayo, la cara de Conejo comenzó a iluminarse con una sonrisa y su rabo comenzó a agitarse rápidamente.

-¡Mi Reina! –Rápidamente levantó a May con sus brazos mientras la sostenía abrazándola.- ¡Yo te pondré a salvo, y luego conseguiré una chimenea frente a la cual espero puedas usar tus maravillosas manos conmigo! –Seguidamente frotó su rostro contra la mejilla de la durmiente chica-

Los otros guardianes se acercaron mostrando todos un alivio por haberla encontrado a salvo y en poco tiempo, sus ansias de que fuera despertada eran muy notorias.

-¡Ahora, Jack!-Tooth voló rápidamente hacia él- ¡Despiértala!

Jack se convenció rápidamente por la sonrisa emocionada en el rostro de la linda hada, colocó su mano sobre la frente de May, la retrocedió un poco y dejó escapar una mirada de incertidumbre.

Conejo se frustró, no quería esperar más tiempo.

-¿Lo dudas? ¡No lo dudes, solo hazlo!-Tomó su mano e inmediatamente la puso sobre la frente de la Reina-

Una luz dorada comenzó a desprenderse de ella y se escuchó como si algo se rompiera, de repente dio leves parpadeos repetidamente intentando despertar mientras los guardianes se acercaban más emocionados. Al ver que iba despertando, Jack retrocedió saliendo del grupo que se formaba alrededor de la Reina, como si quisiera ocultarse de su vista. May comenzaba a despertar, tenía la vista algo borrosa y al componerla lo primero que vio fue el rostro de los 3 guardianes que se alegraban de verla.

-¿Ya… ya es primavera…?-Su voz se quebraba y notaba que estaba siendo abrazada por el gran conejo y notó como este se emocionaba.

-¡Despertó! ¡Está conmigo!-Conejo no puedo evitar abrazarla más fuerte

-¿Conejo?-Dijo May confundida-¿Y Tooth? ¿Norte? ¿Meme?

-¡Amiga!-Exclamó Tooth-¡Te he extrañado tanto!-Ella juntaba las manos y las movía rápidamente, quería abrazar a su amiga pero Conejo no se lo permitía.

-Oh, Tooth, adoro verte-Su voz fue tierna y conmovedora.

Sandman peinó su cabello hacia atrás mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia May, ésta cuando por fin dejó de ser abrazada por Conejo, sonrió hacia el pequeño hombre de arena.

-¿Quién es este pequeño lindo?-Dijo juguetonamente y besó su mejilla-

Sandman retrocedió con su cara un poco roja y casi bailando, esto provocó que May dejara escapar una pequeña risa, luego dirigió su atención hacia Norte.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que despertaras pequeña dormilona, ¿No has estado viendo muchachos sin mi permiso, cierto? ¡Es broma!-Dijo riendo-Si lo hicieras yo lo sabría…-Seriamente-

May se preocupó un poco, pero sabía que era solo la actitud sobreprotectora de padre que tenía Norte hacia ella.

-Todos están aquí… ¿Y sigue siendo invierno? ¿Por qué me despertaron y como pudieron?-Su tono de confusión se tornó más a tono asustado.

-Bueno…-Dijo Conejo-No fuimos nosotros.

-¡Así es! –Exclamó Norte- ¡Es gracias a Jack!-Tomó al chico y lo pasó de estar detrás de la multitud a estar en el primer plano de la mirada de May.

Ambos se miraron por tres segundos con miradas de sorpresa, después Jack la miró con su sonrisa torcida como si tratara de quedar bien con ella, al mismo tiempo la mirada de May se volvió de enojo, a continuación se lanzó sobre el pálido chico.

-¡Tú! ¡Estúpido congelado!-Gritó mientras Jack trataba desesperadamente de quitársela de encima.

Rápidamente los otros guardianes la retiraron de encima de Frost pero se preocuparon más por el bien de ella que por el chico atacado.

-May… -Dijo Tooth- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Se notaba preocupada-

-Que te lo diga el mismo-Dijo May levantándose y dando media vuelta alejándose del chico.

Jack se mostró divertido mientras volvía a levantarse y se disponía a hacer enojar más a la enfurecida Reina.

-¿Ven, chicos? Les dije que ella no era material para guardián, ella no hace nada nunca.

May giró con su mirada fija en Jack.

-¡Debí esperar que especialmente tú no entendieras lo que yo hago! ¡Tú solo te dedicas a arruinarlo!

-¿Qué…?

Tooth trató de intervenir entre ambos, no quería ver a sus amigos pelear.

-Bueno, tal como Jack dijo, ¡El Hombre de la Luna te ha elegido para ser el quinto guardián!

-¿Por qué yo?

-Pues… aún no lo sabemos pero…

-¡Yo creo saber por qué!-Conejo la interrumpió- ¡El hombre de la luna se dio cuenta que deberías consentirme más seguido!-Dijo emocionado y se inclinó un poco acercando su rostro al de May mientras está se inclinaba hacia atrás-Y siendo guardiana podría verte más seguido…

May solo mostró una sonrisa incómoda.

-¡Conejo!-Dijo Norte-¡No invadas el espacio de mi pequeña!

El gran animal frustrado solo retrocedió abriéndole espacio a Tooth.

-¡Solo tenemos que encontrar tu centro! ¡Y estarás lista!

-¿Lista?-Preguntó May confundida

-¡No se lo digas todavía, Tooth!-Le dijo Norte- Necesitará tiempo que asimile una noticia como esa- Mientras hablaban del tema que era desconocido para May, ella se mostraba preocupada- ¿Qué mejor lugar para discutir esto que en mi taller?-Norte abrió uno de sus portales el cual los llevaría directamente a su taller.-

Conforme los guardianes lo atravesaban, Conejo se encontraba pasando al lado derecho de May mientras meme del lado izquierdo, Norte fue el primero en atravesar el portal como si intentara guiar a su pequeña May y Tooth detrás de ella, como su amiga de apoyo incondicional. De repente Tooth notó que no todos iban en el grupo, miró hacia atrás y veía a Jack como si se rehusara a atravesar el mismo portal que la rubia Reina.

-Vamos, Jack, tenemos que ir todos, no sé porque no se lleven bien ambos, pero tenemos que unirnos, por los niños.-Sabía que su tono convencería al frustrado chico.-

-Bien.-Dijo Jack aún con inconformidad-

Ambos cruzaron el portal llegando al taller de Norte, donde todos se preparaban para darle a May la noticia de su repentina reunión, pero no contaban con el entusiasmo aún elevado de Tooth.

-¡Ahora podemos decirte que Pitch ha regresado y como guardiana necesitamos tu ayuda!

-¡Tooth!-Exclamaron Norte y Conejo.

La mirada de May pasó de intriga a un terror muy grande, inclusive dio unos pasos atrás en señal de que no quería continuar con todo eso.

-No… ¡No puedo! ¡Yo…!

-Escucha, mi Reina-Conejo saltó hacia ella tratando de tranquilizarla.- Sabemos que puedes temerle, pero la clave es no estar asustados-Puso sus manos en los hombros de la asustada chica.- Recuerda que el poder de Pitch está en el miedo que sientes, no dejes que tome ventaja de ti.

May miró a los demás guardianes buscando que alguien más compartiera la misma manera en la que Conejo le hablaba. Sandman asintió con su cabeza, Tooth le regaló una sonrisa de amistad en símbolo de que estaría con ella, Jack solo la miró fijamente por un momento sosteniendo su bastón, era un aliento pero no del mismo modo que los demás, y por último Norte se preocupaba internamente por el bien de ella.

-Ven conmigo.-Le dijo Norte.-

La llevó a un camino mientras los demás guardianes veían como se alejaban.

-Van a tener "la charla".-Dijo Jack sabiendo el sermón que tenía Norte preparado para ella.

-¿La charla?-Preguntó Conejo.-¿Te refieres a esa de "cuando dos conejos que se quieren mucho, mucho…"?

-¡Claro que no!-Jack interrumpió.-Norte sabrá que hacer.

Mientras en el taller de Santa, llegaban los otros dos guardianes que se habían separado del grupo, Norte cerró la puerta evitando que alguien más de afuera pudiese entrar. Rápidamente May notó su acción y volteó mirando a quien era su acompañante.

-¿Norte?-May se notaba extrañada

-Toma asiento, mi pequeña.-Le sugirió Norte.-May se sentó sobre una creativa silla que parecía haber sido recién fabricada por el mismo hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. Seguidamente éste se sentó frente a ella y tomó su mano derecha, parecía una tierna muestra de apoyo.-Sabes que siempre te he protegido, y que nunca haría nada que te pusiera en alguna clase de peligro-Cubrió la mano derecha de la Reina con su otra mano.-Pero aquí es necesaria tu colaboración, quiero que sepas que si en algún momento llegas a necesitarme, puedes apostar que inmediatamente estaré a tu lado. Sin embargo, si encontramos tu centro, mi ayuda puede ser lo último que necesites.

-¿Mi… qué?

-¡Tu centro! ¡Aquello que te da fortaleza! ¡Lo que hizo que en primer lugar el Hombre de la Luna decidiera salvarte el día que moriste y convertirte en quien eres ahora! La Reina de Mayo.

-No lo sé…-Dijo May sin poder pensar en algo.-Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensarlo, no creo tenerlo.-

-¡Lo tienes!-Le celebró Norte.-¡Aún no sabes cual es!-Igual que Conejo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.-¡Pero lo encontraremos!-Se mostró decidido y dispuesto a encontrar el centro de su pequeña.

-Gracias, Norte.-May se conmovió.

Después de un rato regresaron con los otros guardianes quienes solo esperaban por su regreso.

-¿Qué decidiste, May? ¿Te vas?-Dijo Jack burlándose.

-¡Voy a encontrar mi centro!-Dijo May desafiando.

Conejo se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo izquierdo.

-Puedes encontrar tu centro rascándome frente a la chimenea principal del viejo Norte.-Le dijo con persuasión mientras la encaminaba.

-¿Qué?-May se confundió

-¡No, no! –Norte lo detuvo-Así no encuentra uno su centro, debemos poner a May en situaciones en las que deba defenderse y ella sabrá qué hacer frente a ellas, su método revelará su centro, claro siempre y cuando uses un casco, mi pequeña.-

-¡Norte…!-Replicó May

-Claro, lo siento, estás creciendo y es difícil para mí ver eso.

-Me agrada tu idea.-Jack sonrió-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Se la arrojamos a Pitch y vemos como hace para escapar de él?

May se mostró un poco asustada ante esa pequeña suposición y llevo su puño izquierdo cerca de su hombro derecho. Realmente no sentía miedo, ella se molestaba ante los comentarios sarcásticos de Jack pero no quería tener otro momento de barbarismo frente a los otros guardianes que la veían como una adorable chica.

-No podemos hacer eso, apenas va comenzando.-Santa salió en una defensa extraña de la chica.-Pero tal vez ¡Tú podrías ayudarla!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron Jack y May

-¿Por qué no? Tú haces todo divertido, Jack. Y para descubrir el centro de mi princesa, el mejor modo es mientras ella se divierte y es feliz.

May había vuelto su cara a la amargura, pero al notar que Norte la miraba emocionado, se volvió en una exagerada sonrisa falsa. Jack solo soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza e hizo una mueca, una prueba de aceptación pero mostraba que no quería hacerlo.

-¡Yo estaré ahí!-Exclamó Conejo-No quiero ver que lastimes sus maravillosas manos.-Le dijo a Jack en forma de amenaza.

-Si quieres, puedes llevártela tú, canguro.-Le respondió Jack como si aceptara un desafío.

-¡Ya basta, chicos!-Intervino Tooth.-Esto es por el bien de May, Jack ayúdala allá afuera, Conejo, supervisa pero no dañes a Jack.-Se mostraba como una líder experimentada.

Mientras salían del taller de Santa, los yetis se asombraban al ver que la Reina de Mayo estuviera tan cerca de ellos, ella inclusive aprovechó para rascar a algunos mientras caminaban fuera del gran taller.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es en serio? –Exclamó Conejo- ¡Ellos ni siquiera hablan! ¡Ni siquiera te pidieron que lo hicieras! ¿Y a ellos si los rascas?

Al mismo tiempo los yetis dirigían señas de amenazas hacia Jack en caso de que lastimara a la Reina. Esto le resultó divertido y se plasmó en su cara su característica sonrisa torcida.

Ya estando afuera en un campo de nieve, Jack y May se preparaban para comenzar mientras eran observados por Conejo.

-¡No lastimes sus manos o yo te lastimaré a ti!

-No te preocupes canguro, sé que ella no podrá ni con la primera ronda.

-Cuídame de él conejo, sé que tratará de dañarme.- May quiso causar lástima.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no eres así!-Gritó Jack mientras le lanzaba algo de nieve.

May lanzó unas semillas hacia Jack, comenzaron a brotar rápidamente lanzando una feromona hacia la cara del pálido chico, él comenzó a toser y de repente sus pupilas se volvieron más grandes.

-May…-Dijo Jack-Creo… que te amo…-

Conejo se sorprendió y no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Si de verdad me amas… -May se acercaba poco a poco a Jack-come aquella nieve amarilla.

Jack corrió inmediatamente a hacerlo mientras Conejo veía que ya era suficiente.

-Por favor May, creo que ya dejaste demostrado tu punto.

-¿En serio? ¡Bien!

Al tronar los dedos, Jack despertó y comenzó a escupir, su frustración en su rostro era notable.

-¡Eso no cuenta! ¿Tu centro es aprovecharte? ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

-Norte tenía razón, haces todo más divertido, yo me divierto si TÚ te frustras.-Comenzó a rascar a Conejo detrás de las orejas mientras éste expresaba una mirada perdida hacia arriba. A continuación caminaron hacia dentro del taller.

Jack quedó con su mirada de frustración, sabía que eso no había sido justo, menos viniendo de alguien a quien solo ve pocas veces y sus encuentros no habían sido agradables, casi de inmediato esa mirada frustrada reveló su típica sonrisa torcida.

Dentro del taller May ya se encontraba consintiendo a Conejo frente a una chimenea como él siempre había querido, Jack entró para darse cuenta de cómo se comportaban ridículamente solo por la presencia de la rubia chica. Y debido a su frustración ahora incrementada, procedió a congelar la chimenea.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes?! ¡Pitch está de vuelta y ustedes le prestan más atención a esa… esa Mary Sue! ¡La señorita perfecta los manipula a todos ustedes y se lo permiten! Yo… acabo de caer hace un momento… ¡Pero no la dejo hacérmelo todo el tiempo!

Los guardianes se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a May, quien se levantó con la mirada fija en Jack decidida a desafiarlo, una vez que lo tuvo frente a ella, rompió en llanto.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo conmigo?-A lo que corrió fuera de la habitación.

-Jack…-Dijo Tooth con su dulce voz-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Mientras todos ustedes se quedan fascinados con ella, Pitch podría estar haciendo algo terrible en este momento! ¡Pero eso ahora les parece menos importante porque a ella la adoran!

Jack salió molesto del taller y se alejó un poco como suele hacerlo, en su camino no pudo evitar encontrarse con May, quien lloraba, no era un llanto fingido, era real. Jack aún molesto, se acercó un poco.

-¿Vas a seguir jugando a esto?-Le dijo sin mirarla.

May levantó la mirada al escucharlo pero no lo miró.

-¿Tú vas a seguir dañándome?

-¡Nunca jamás te he hecho algo!

-¡Eso es lo que tú piensas!

Era una discusión de gritos al viento sin mirarse.

-Te daré la razón si me dices por qué crees que te lastimé alguna vez…

-Es por ti que todo lo que hago se arruina… -Dijo May en voz baja-Cada último día del verano, con tan solo un toque me mandas a dormir hasta el inicio de la primavera, cuando despierto está toda esa nieve que desapareció a mis… "bebés" (sus plantas y animales) tengo que hacer que las plantas broten de nuevo, algunos animales tardan en despertar de su hibernación y están hambrientos y a veces no encuentran que comer porque no brotan demasiadas cosas, pero lo peor… en todo el tiempo que paso dormida, no puedo cuidar las plantas y veo menos árboles, muchos han sido cortados para adornar casas o para encender chimeneas, y yo… no estoy para evitarlo, siempre estoy dormida… ¡por ti!

Jack por fin se decidió a mirarla.

-Pero si odias las chimeneas ¿por qué hace un momento con Conejo…?

-Él en verdad lo deseaba, solo quería hacerlo feliz. ¿Crees que es fácil que todos sean así conmigo? Yo no les agrado, les agrada lo que hago, Norte ama que yo deje los pinos siempre hermosos para navidad, Conejo adora mis arbustos, a Tooth le gustan las flores, y bueno… creo que Sandman si me quiere pero casi nunca sé lo que está diciendo.-Una forzada y pequeña risa salió de ella.

Jack caminó hacia ella y puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía…

May por fin se decidió a mirarlo.

-Yo lo siento por haber sido una malcriada.

-¡Si lo fuiste! Fuiste toda una malcriada.-Dijo Jack divertido.

-¡Eres malo! –May hizo una bola de nieve y se la arrojó a la cara en forma de juego.

Jack divertido imitó su acción y estuvieron así un rato hasta que Norte y los demás guardianes salieron.

-Jack, decidimos que tienes razón-Dijo Norte-La primera parte para detener a Pitch es ir tras él y ver qué es lo que trama. Así que si mi pequeña pudo contigo, creo que podrá hacer algo allá afuera.

May miró a Jack buscando su aprobación a lo que Norte afirmaba, Jack le regresó la mirada sintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si podrá.-Dijo Jack con su tierna sonrisa torcida.

-¡Entonces está dicho! ¡Traigan el trineo! ¿Ya no tienes problemas con eso, verdad Conejo?

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Todos aman el trineo.

Más tarde en el trineo Conejo se encontraba muy mareado.

-N-no.. ¡No estoy mareado! ¡Todos aman el trineo! ¡Todos lo aman!

May veía como todos tenían su lugar y se veían preparados y que sabían lo que tenían que hacer, su mirada de inseguridad no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en secreto, especialmente para Tooth.

-Descuida, nosotros estaremos a tu lado.-Le dijo Tooth como buena amiga.

-¡Claro!-Conejo intervino-Si Pitch se acerca a ti, estaré yo, por supuesto.

May se sintió algo aliviada pero no podía evitar dudar. De repente sintieron que el trineo fue detenido.

-¿Qué pasa, Norte? ¿Por qué te detienes?-Preguntó Tooth.

-¡No soy yo! ¡Algo nos detuvo!

Jack miró hacia abajo para encontrarse que un árbol seco los estaba deteniendo.

-¡May! ¡Si eres tú, ya basta!

-¡Yo no hago nada! ¡Pero creo que puedo detenerlo!-May tocó el árbol tratando de hacer que soltara el trineo.-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, deja ir el trineo.-Pero el árbol comenzó a tomarla a ella.-¡Norte!-Gritó.

-¡Suelte a mi pequeña May, rama súper desarrollada! –Norte comenzó a usar sus espadas en contra del enfurecido árbol pero May trataba de evitarlo.

-¡Por favor, no! ¡No sabe lo que hace!

Tooth voló al lado de May tratando de liberarla pero no lo lograba.

-Tranquila, haremos que te suelte ¡Conejo!

Conejo saltó dentro de las ramas del árbol tratando de liberar a May pero al mismo tiempo las otras ramas lo lanzaban lejos. Jack quería congelar el árbol para que soltara a la Reina, pero recordó lo que ella le había dicho.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Congela el árbol para que la suelte!-Le pidió Tooth.

-No… no puedo-Jack dudó.

-Claro que no puedes…-A lo lejos se burlaba una voz familiar.

-¡Pitch!-Dijo Jack reconociendo de quien era la voz.

-Viejo amigo Jack, veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo niño inseguro de siempre.

-Eres tú quien hace esto, ¿no? ¡Suéltala ahora!

-Lo siento, Jack, pero me temo que tendré que hacer caso omiso de lo que me pides, verás necesito a la reinita para tener el control total de cuanta planta y animal existe.

-¡Suelta a mi pequeña ahora!-Le exigió Norte.

-Vamos, Norte, te estoy quitando un peso de encima, que es algo en lo que deberías enfocarte, te has descuidado demasiado. Velo de esta forma, si está bajo a mi custodia ahora, tu peor miedo hacia ella no se hará realidad…-Soltó una sonrisa burlona, mientras veía como el rostro de Norte se tornaba a preocupado.

-¡No caigas, Norte!-Le gritó Conejo-¡No sientas miedo, es lo que quiere provocar!

-Culpable.-Dijo Pitch con sarcasmo.

De repente Pitch tronó sus dedos y las plantas en el área comenzaron a atacar a los guardianes, algunos animales que se encontraban cerca se tornaron agresivos y comenzaron a atacarlos también.

-¡El trineo!-Dijo Tooth-¡Todos suban!

Lo echaron a volar.

-¡Esperen! ¡¿Y May?!-Jack los detuvo-¡No va a quedarse!

Bajó del trineo y esquivando a los animales y siendo levemente dañado por las plantas, se acercó hasta el árbol y en contra de lo que sentía, congeló el árbol y fácilmente rompió sus ramas para liberar a May, la tomó del brazo derecho e iban con intención de abordar el trineo.

-¡Huyan Guardianes!-Pitch expresó algo de satisfacción-¡Pero ella no estará a salvo por siempre, bajarán la guardia alguna vez y cuando la tenga, controlaré toda flora y fauna en el mundo!

Una vez que Jack y May estaban en el trineo, Tooth ayudó a May a subir y con un abrazo de amiga trató de tranquilizarla.

-No llegará a ti-Mientras la abrazaba-Tranquila, no te pasará nada.-Miró preocupada a los demás quienes no tenían mejor expresión.

Más tarde se encontraban en un campo apartado, Tooth les sugirió que dejaran un tiempo a May a solas para pensar, mientras ellos tenían otra cosa en mente.

-¡De ninguna manera Pitch tendrá a mi pequeña!-Norte se exaltaba.

-No dejó claro para que la necesitaba, pero no puede ser nada bueno.-Conejo continuaba.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora a Pitch le interesa controlar plantas y animales?-Preguntó Tooth.

-Simple-Dijo Jack-¿Quiénes son los principales causantes de fobias? Animales ¿Qué es lo que crea sombras por la noche que atraviesan las ventanas y no dejan a los niños dormir? Las plantas.

-Entonces quiere tener ambas áreas, pero eso es trabajo de May.-Dijo Tooth.

-Si tiene a May, puede obligarla a cederle su poder y él controlaría ambos dominios.-Explicó Conejo.

Meme negó con su cabeza diciendo que no permitiría que eso pasara.

-Nadie quiere que eso pase, Meme.-Dijo Jack-Pero si Pitch vendrá a buscarla quiere decir que ya tiene cierto dominio en esas áreas, aún si May intentara defenderse, él usaría algo más brutal en su contra con lo mismo que ella usa. Entonces sería inútil.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-Tooth se preocupaba.

-Por ahora alguien tendrá que quedarse con ella cada noche.-Dijo Norte.- Haremos turnos para que ninguno esté más cansado que los demás. Yo comenzaré esta noche.

-¡Yo quiero la siguiente!-Dijo Conejo exaltado.-Solo piénsenlo, que me frote las orejas TODA una noche.-Sus ojos se tornaban mirando hacia arriba perdido en un recuerdo.

-¡Entonces luego iré yo!-Dijo Tooth volando emocionada-¡Será grandioso! ¡Como una pijamada de chicas!

Meme levantó su mano indicando que él sería el cuarto.

-Supongo que yo también debo participar ¿no?-Jack se expresó algo forzado-Pero de acuerdo, seré el quinto.

-¡Y si en tu turno escucho que discutes con ella, o si por lo menos veo que su sonrisa desaparece te las verás conmigo!-Conejo amenazaba a Jack.

-Oh, y supongo que ella se muere por rascarte las orejas como si no quisiera hacer otra cosa.

Conejo se sonrojó un poco pero su enojo incrementó.

-¡No menciones eso! Es algo entre ella y yo.

-Si claro, seguramente se lo hace a todos los animales y tú crees que es especial contigo.

-¡Ya basta chicos!-Tooth intervino.-No es momento para pelear, es momento de unirnos.

Norte procedió a dar unos pasos entre Jack y Conejo poniendo fin a su discusión.

-Yo iré con May esta noche ¡Y no quiero más de sus peleas absurdas!-Procedió a ir a buscarla.

Tooth notó que la mirada de Jack estaba algo decaída.

-Jack ¿estás bien?

-Claro, es solo… descubrí por qué May estaba tan molesta conmigo, no le gusta dormir durante el invierno, siente que descuida todo lo que protege, y estoy yo congelando todas sus plantas, no quería congelar el árbol.

-No te culpes por eso, Jack, era la única forma de ayudarla, si no lo hubieras hecho, tal vez no estaría con nosotros ahora.

-¡Pero si no puedo congelar las plantas mucho menos podríamos combatir a los animales que actúan en contra de su voluntad por culpa de Pitch!

-Bueno… ya encontraremos la forma.-Tomó su mano tratando de calmarlo-

-Gracias Tooth.

-¡En fin!-Dijo Conejo rascándose-No sé ustedes pero yo iré a dormir. ¡Le daré las buenas noches a May!-A lo que salió corriendo.

Meme hizo una cara celosa y se lanzó detrás de Conejo para llegar antes con la Reina.

-Oye Tooth-Dijo Jack-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué no volvimos al taller?

-Bueno… Norte no quería que supieran esto pero… Pitch atacó el taller mientras estaba fuera, volvió locos a los yetis y los duendes tuvieron que escapar. Él no quiere preocuparnos, pero la Navidad está cerca, así que creo que es mucho para preocuparse.

-¿Y por qué no volvemos? ¡Podremos hacer algo!

-Es como tú dices Jack, no podemos lastimar a los yetis, y ahora Norte quiere salvar a May de Pitch, pero no puede dejar su Navidad de lado, los niños dejarían de creer en él, solo espero que todo esto termine antes de ese día.

-Sí, igual yo.

Mientras tanto, Norte se encontraba con May, ella se encontraba sentada de modo que no veía a Norte, no quería que él viera su vergüenza, mientras Norte un poco alejado de ella se encontraba en posición de querer hablar con ella.

-Fue un poco raro como Conejo y Meme vinieron hace un momento ¿no?

May se tomaba los antebrazos con sus manos, en un abrazo a ella misma de autocompasión.

-Y dime May, ¿Has… estado bien? ¿No hay algún muchacho del que deba preocuparme?

-Lo eché a perder ¿verdad?-Dijo May de modo rápido y con la voz cortada.

-No, no.-Norte se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a ella tomando sus hombros, aunque ella estuviese de espaldas.-No es tu culpa, tú no sabías lo que Pitch tramaba.

-Pitch…

-No dejes que te llene de miedo, recuerda, tu valor es lo más poderoso en contra de él.

May pensó por un momento en lo último que le había dicho Norte, y recordó que su centro debería ser encontrado, a lo que rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea y volteó hacia Santa mirándolo a los ojos con su rostro más ilumidado.

-¡Ese debe ser mi centro! ¿Qué tal si soy valiente?

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¿Quieres tratar si funciona?

-¡Claro, claro! ¡Justo ahora!-Se levantó de su tronco y corrió a una parte más abierta con sus pies descalzos, mientras su vestido blanco dejaba de distinguirse entre la nieve.

En eso Jack se preparaba para crear una pequeña nevada cuando en el campo abierto vio como saltaba la cabellera rubia de la Reina. Se puso en la cima de un árbol para observar lo que planeaban May y Norte.

-¡Estoy lista Norte! ¡Has algo que pruebe mi valor!

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué harías si de repente…?-Procedió a sacar sus espadas rápidamente.- ¡¿…Eres atacada?!-Corrió hacia ella listo para probar su valor.

May solo quedó paralizada y seguidamente se arrodilló en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza.

-¡N-no! ¡No puedo!

Norte se detuvo y guardó sus espadas.

-De acuerdo, tal vez eso no sea.-Ayudó a May a levantarse dándole la mano.- Pero ¿Qué tal si es la honestidad?

May solo selló sus labios y los contrajo en señal de que miente demasiado.

-¿No? Bien, tranquila, ya habrá otra cosa que pensar.

Jack los observaba divertido de ver los rápidos fallos que tenía May e inmediatamente comenzó su pequeña nevada. May y Norte observaban como comenzó a caer la nieve y May comenzaba a temblar.

-Veo que al igual que tus pequeños, no soportas temperaturas muy bajas.-Le dijo Norte.

-No.-Respondió May temblando.

Volvieron debajo de la ligera pendiente en la que se encontraban, donde se quedaron toda la noche hablando tratando de buscar el centro de la Reina.

A la mañana siguiente, Conejo, Jack, Tooth y Meme notaron que los árboles del área se encontraban secos y las plantas casi totalmente marchitas. Cuando Norte y May se acercaban a ellos, trataron de ocultar el deprimente paisaje de los ojos de May, poniéndose en el camino de su vista. Pero eventualmente ella miró a un lado y lo notó.

-¿Qué…. pasó… aquí?-Su voz se cortaba e incluso dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Puede arreglarse!-Tooth voló hacia ella tratando de calmarla.-¡Solo se necesita algo de agua, y luz soleado y…! Todo eso llega en la primavera.

May sintió un dolor interno cuando vio la gravedad de la escena.

-¡Es Pitch!-Dijo May.-Está haciendo que todo luzca peor para provocar más fobias y noches sin sueño… ¡No puedo con esa negatividad!

-¡Concéntrate, pequeña!-Le pedía Norte.- ¡No dejes que domine lo que es tuyo! ¡No puede tener el control total mientras no lo permitas!

May luchaba contra ese dolor tratando de recuperar el control de lo que le pertenecía, corrió hacia un árbol y procedió a tocarlo.

-No pasa nada, estás bien ¡Vas a estar bien!-El dolor seguía dentro de ella y le provocaba algunos gemidos.- Quédate conmigo, no vayas a secarte.-El árbol recuperó un poco de su color natural pero le había costado mucho trabajo.

Los guardianes miraban como se esforzaba demasiado en hacer algo que le era tan natural que comenzaron a preguntarse si realmente ella sería capaz de enfrentar a Pitch, ya que ese momento era inevitable. May notó sus miradas de preocupación y decidió que no iba a dejar que ella fuese como un ancla para todos ellos.

-Chicos, ayúdenme a encontrar mi centro, tal vez así pueda tener fortaleza para enfrentarme Pitch.-Les suplicó.

-¡Claro que sí, mi Reina!-Exclamó Conejo

-Cuenta con nosotros May-Tooth voló hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Meme ponía sus pulgares en alto.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Jack al final-Tal vez así se te ocurran nuevas formas de restaurar todo en primavera.

May dejó escapar una pequeña risa mostrando su alegría.

Esa noche estando todos juntos, tuvieron que encender una fogata, las raíces de los brazos de May se congelaban, al encenderla, Jack saltó a un árbol.

-¡Jack!-Lo llamó Tooth-¿No vas a bajar?

-¡No gracias, no puedo estar tanto tiempo cerca de esa cosa! Ni de tanta gente…-Esto último lo dijo para sí mismo.

-Pequeña…-Le dijo Santa a May- se está haciendo tarde, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir.

May asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, siendo seguida por la mirada de Conejo.

-¡Y esta noche es mi turno! ¡Vamos May, cuanto antes lleguemos más pronto rascarás mis orejas!

Ambos se perdieron en entorno.

-Vaya, parece que Conejo realmente disfruta la compañía de mi pequeña.-Dijo Santa.

-No puedes culparlo.-Le respondió Tooth.-Él adora el talento que tiene con los animales.

-Lo sé, y me preocupa que podría hacer Pitch con ese talento.

-Por favor no pienses en eso, Norte.

-¡Si se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima a mi pequeña…!

-¡Norte!-La voz de Tooth sonaba seria-Asustarás a Meme.

Sandman ya se encontraba dormido para cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él.

-Dime Tooth ¿Cómo es que ahora no te preocupa que Pitch ataque de nuevo tu Palacio?

-Yo sabía lo que pasaba, sé que ahora Pitch no necesita los dientes, y mis hadas lo tienen bajo control, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, Norte… es Diciembre…

-No te preocupes, por mí, yo estaré bien, no permitiré que May siga sufriendo, no después de lo que pasó el día que fue elegida.

Jack sobre el árbol escuchaba su conversación e inmediatamente bajó para unírseles.

-¿Qué dijiste Norte? ¿Qué pasó con May ese día?

-¡Nada! No le pasa nada ¡Y no le preguntes jamás acerca de ello!

Norte se alejó un poco dejando a Jack confundido y a Tooth algo incómoda.

-No quiso hablarte así Jack, solo está algo nervioso.

Al día siguiente con todos ya despiertos, Jack veía que Conejo se acercaba pero se encontraba algo tambaleante como si estuviese disfrutando algo pero no le ocurría nada. Era obvio que había recibido un tratamiento en sus orejas a manos de May, y Jack no pudo resistirse a fastidiarlo respecto a eso.

-¿Estuvo bueno?-Le gritó Jack a Conejo desde arriba de un árbol-¡Vi que le hizo lo mismo a una ardilla hace como una hora!

Conejo salió de su trance para mostrarse como acostumbra.

-¡Calla, mocoso! ¡Conmigo es especial!

La risa torcida de Jack fue evidente al lograr hacer que Conejo enfureciera. Conejo se dirigía hacia los demás cuando su oreja izquierda se movió.

-Un momento…-Hizo una pausa a su caminar-¡May!-Corrió de regreso a donde estaba ella.

Con Jack persiguiéndolo, llegaron a donde se encontraba la Reina para darse cuenta que estaba rodeada por animales pequeños, pero no de la forma en que solían rodearla, sino de una forma en la que parecía que esperaban una orden, atentos a si la Reina fuese hacer cualquier ligero movimiento.

-Conejo…-Dijo May-Esto no está bien, todos ellos deberían estar hibernando.

-Trata de calmarte, no hagas ningún movimiento repentino.-Le dijo Conejo en voz baja.

May se movía lentamente tratando de salir de en medio de los animales mientras Conejo le extendía su pata.

-Ya casi… lo logras…

Una sombra apareció en medio de todo, y al manifestar su verdadera forma, mostró que era Pitch, dispuesto a sobresaltar a los animales que ahora estaban bajo su control.

-¡Boo!

Con ese simple sonido de susto los animales saltaron a encima de Conejo para alejarlo de May.

-¡Agh! ¡Jack haz algo!

Jack corrió hacia May alejándola de todos los animales, y llevándola con los demás guardianes, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Pitch les hizo frente.

-¿Les digo algo, Jack y May? Estas dos noches que han estado temiéndome, aprendí nuevos trucos, los monstruos que los niños imaginan de noche por las sombras que creo en sus ventanas gracias a las plantas… pueden volverse reales. Gracias por prestarme tus plantas May, y con los animales fuera de control, las fobias serán mucho más fuertes.

Muchas figuras aterradoras surgieron alrededor de Jack y May.

-Mírenlos-Pitch se burlaba.-Todos de la inocente imaginación aterrada de los niños que tanto luchan por proteger. Así es como les atribuyen.

Jack bajó a May de sus brazos y preparó su vara.

-Sé que no tendrás problemas con esto.-Le dijo Jack a May.-Ya que no son animales.

-Por favor, no te contengas.-Apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Jack.

-Adelante Frost.-Le dijo Pitch.-Haz lo que te dice ella, y no te contengas.

Jack atacaba las figuras con su poder de congelar, pero no pensaba que eran un señuelo para distraerlo mientras Pitch trataba de manipular a May.

-Así que dime, May ¿en serio te unirás a los guardianes?

-¡Eso no te importa!

-¿Por qué tan hostil? Solo me interesa saber si vas a convertirte en su caso de caridad.

-¡Pitch!-Santa llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad con sus espadas siendo acompañado por Tooth y Meme.

-Eres pésimo en lo que haces, Norte.-Mientras decía esto, Pitch aparecía más figuras que causaban pesadillas a los niños para distraerlos a ellos también-Así que dime May ¿Vas a dejar que sientan pena por ti? ¿O por fin habrá alguien neutral aquí? Si es así, te ignoraré y continuaré ocupando tu territorio.

-¡Arruinarías el festival del inicio de la primavera!

-Ya estás entendiendo.

Conejo llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad dispuesto a ir sobre Pitch.

-¡No intentes nada con ella!-Le lanzó uno de sus boomerangs pero Pitch fácilmente lo evadió volviéndose sombra.

-Dime Conejo ¿Tú quieres al caso de caridad solo para que te rasque las orejas? Y yo pensé que ustedes iban a limitarse a sentir pena por ella ¡Igual que todos!

-¡Cierra la boca!-Conejo corría hacia él.

Esta ocasión en vez de desvanecerse, Pitch tronó los dedos de su mano derecha, a lo que Conejo inmediatamente se detuvo.

-¿Qué… qué me pasa?-Conejo no podía moverse.

-Podrás ser tan grande y fuerte como quieras Conejo… ¡Pero sigues siendo un vil animal! Gracias por este don, May, lástima que no descubriste que tenías control sobre él también.

Conejo volteó su mirada hacia los guardianes pero sus pupilas se habían encogido y no demostraba ninguna expresión facial. Al mismo tiempo Jack descendía y notó su extraña mirada, solo para después sorprenderse de que Conejo se dirigía justamente a atacarlo. Sin saber que hacer Jack solo esquivaba los ataques que Conejo le lanzaba, no quería lastimarlo.

-¡Pitch ya basta!-Exigió May

-¿Vas a decirme que esos dos no querían pelear desde hace tiempo?-Pitch se burlaba.

May y los guardianes trataban de hacer que Conejo detuviera su ataque hacia Jack pero al mismo tiempo eran detenidos por los monstruos de Pitch, pero Tooth gracias a su habilidad de volar fue capaz de llegar hasta Conejo para detenerlo.

-Conejo mírame, éste no eres tú, tienes que luchar contra el control de Pitch. ¡Tienes que despertar!

-Deshazte de esa entrometida, Conejo.-Dijo Pitch tranquilamente

De repente la mirada fija de Conejo hacia Jack se dirigió hacia Tooth, May se dio cuenta de esto y vio que no tenía más opción que recuperar el control de sus poderes para ayudar a su amiga.

Utilizando una gran liana tomó a Tooth sacándola del camino de Conejo, quien le había lanzado uno de sus boomerangs.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó May.

-Sí, sí, gracias estoy bien.-Tooth estaba un poco asustada.

-¿Todavía quieres usar tu poder, May?-Pitch sonaba desafiante.-¿No lo entiendes? Ahora es mío…

Pitch de la nada libró gigantescas lianas que presumían unas gruesas espinas, éstas comenzaron a rodear a May y Norte, quien se había acercado a ella conforme las lianas crecían del suelo. Norte de inmediato usó sus espadas para cortar las lianas y liberarse de ellas.

-¡Perdóname May! ¡Pero no hay otra forma!-Gritaba Norte.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, además estas ya no son mis niñas…-La voz de May sonaba baja.

Mientras tanto Tooth protegía a Jack de Conejo mientras Meme ideaba algo para hacerlo despertar. Creó una esfera de arena que iba en contra de su naturaleza de hacer dormir a la gente, ésta tenía el poder de despertar, la lanzó sobre Conejo. Comenzó a parpadear repetidamente y al volver en sí, se dio cuenta que tenía su boomerang apuntando a Jack y a Tooth, quienes tenían sus ojos extremadamente abiertos. Conejo se encontraba confundido.

-Jack… ¿Me sacaste tanto de quicio que me fui y decidí matarte?-Sonaba sarcástico pero confundido aún.

-Aah… no, pero eso no me sorprendería.

Conejo volteó de repente y vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de Pitch, él sabía que la vergüenza de Conejo sería grande, aún si actuaba contra su voluntad.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto, Pitch Black!-Corrió hacia él y le lanzó uno de sus boomerangs, pero Pitch usó su acto de desvanecerse, apareciendo de nuevo, detrás de Tooth y Jack.

-Parece que aún no puedo tener control total sobre ti, Conejo, tal vez porque la original dueña de estos poderes aún tiene algo, pero cierta niña podría ayudarme a quitarte todo de una vez por todas… ¡La pequeña Tabitha Marshall!

-¡No!-May corrió hacia él de repente pero Pitch ya había hecho su acto de desvanecerse frente a los ojos de todos.-¡No no no! ¡Tengo que ir a proteger a esa niña!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-Preguntó Jack

-¡Es Tabitha Marshall! ¡Ella es mi mayor fuente! Cada año desde que ella tiene memoria ha intentado ser la Reina de Mayo en el desfile, y aunque nunca lo ha logrado sigue creyendo en mi, va al desfile luciendo su vestido blanco y corona de flores… incluso cuando es invierno, busca una flor que cuidar y se queda con ella, tratando de hacer que dura hasta la primavera, entonces vuelve a plantarla. Es algo… bueno, como yo. Ella es a niña más dulce del mundo.

-Entonces Pitch tratará de hacer que ella deje de creer en ti.-Dijo Norte preocupado.

-Si logra que solo ella deje de creer en mí, podrá quitarme mi rosa y tomará todo mi poder, y entonces yo…

-¡No lo digas!-Exclamó Norte

-Tal vez solo necesitamos que recuperes un poco más de tu control y así Pitch ya no tendría más control sobre tu poder.-Dijo Tooth.

-Pero es invierno, no hay suficiente para que pueda intentarlo.

-¡Yo conozco un lugar!-Dijo Jack.-¡Conejo! ¿La madriguera luce presentable?

-¿Qué?-Conejo estaba distraído-¿Quieren ir a la madriguera? ¿En serio? ¿Aún después de…?-Su mirada fue distraída y bajó su cabeza.

-Por favor, Conejo, no fue tu culpa.-Dijo Tooth.

-¡Me volví en contra de ustedes! ¿Cómo podría mirarlos a los ojos de nuevo?-Su mirada y cabeza seguían bajas.

May se acercó a él, se colocó en frente y tomó sus patas.

-Yo… te perdono. ¡Todos lo hacemos!-Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Conejo se sintió conmovido y asintió con la cabeza ante los ojos de la Reina. Seguidamente dio dos golpes en el suelo con su pata derecha a lo que se abrió un túnel que llevaba directamente a su madriguera.

-Damas primero…-Tómo la mano de May y gentilmente la ayudó a entrar al túnel.

-Que caballe-conejo.-Dijo May.

Seguidamente iba Tooth para entrar de igual manera.

-¿Me ayudarás a entrar a mí también?-Sonaba algo emocionada.

-¿Qué no vuelas?-Dijo Conejo despreocupado y saltó hacia dentro del túnel.

Tooth puso una cara de desagrado mientras que Jack reía en voz baja. Los Guardianes entraron al túnel y de pronto se vieron en la madriguera de Pascua.

-Es tan… verde.-Decía May sorprendida.

-¡Claro! Aquí es primavera todo el año.-Conejo aún se encontraba algo serio.

-¿En serio?-May no lo podía creer.

-Sí… ¿Sabes? Si tú quisieras un lugar dónde pasar el invierno… ¡Y evitar que alguien te deje tirada en un lugar desconocido!-Miró a Jack-Podrías venir aquí ¡O estar aquí todo el año!

May le lanzó una mirada desafiante que expresaba lo absurda de esa sugerencia.

-Sabes que no podría… necesito ser libre, ver el cielo, y creo que…-Su mirada se dirigió a Jack-Esos sueños son algo necesarios.-Mostró una sonrisa con labios de rubí a lo que Jack respondió con su característica sonrisa torcida.-¡De acuerdo! ¡A trabajar se ha dicho! Necesitaré algo de espacio si no les importa.

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Norte.

Los Guardianes se posicionaron sobre las grandes rocas de los alrededores para dejar el espacio verde disponible para May.

-¡Esto es tan emocionante!-Tooth no podía contener su emoción.-¡Siempre he querido verla trabajar!-Su sonrisa de emoción se dirigía a Jack esperando que él la compartiera, pero su rostro reflejaba más curiosidad. Jack quería entender por qué el alboroto de los demás hacia la reciente presencia de la Reina.

May de repente extendió sus brazos y dio un profundo suspiro. Dio un gran salto mientras giraba con sus brazos extendidos. Se veían brillos de polen que fertilizaban a las flores cercanas, al volver al suelo, puso sus manos sobre el césped y al levantarlas, crecían árboles y diferentes tipos de vegetaciones. Movió su mano derecha hacia atrás y llegaba un ave a posarse sobre ella, May acarició la cabeza de la pequeña criatura y al dejarla volar, un árbol formado ya esperaba por la llegada del ave, que tenía un nido designado. Al mirar todo alrededor el ambiente se encontraba más colorido de lo que ya estaba y poco a poco llegaban más aves.

-Vaya…-Dijo Jack.

-¡May! ¡Eso fue increíble!-Tooth voló hacia ella.-¡Siempre había querido verte hacerlo! ¡Y por fin lo hice!

-Te lo agradezco.-May se sonrojó un poco.

Meme había formado con su mano una figura parecida a un dedo de espuma con un número uno, en forma de apoyar a May.

-¡Parece que mi pequeña es más talentosa de lo que creímos!-Dijo Norte

-Así que… eso es lo que haces.-Le dijo Jack acercándose a ella.

-Hmph, ¿Celoso?-Inclinó su cabello hacia atrás.

-No.-Dirigió su mirada hacia el lado contrario.-Intrigado.-Devolvió su mirada hacia ella.

May solo dejó escapar una pequeña mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Y ahora que seguiría para ti, mi pequeña?-Preguntó Norte.

-¿Oh? Ah… ¡Tabitha Marshall! Necesito que ella… ¿Puedo verla?

-Claro que puedes.-Le dijo Norte sacando una de sus esferas.-Muéstrame a la pequeña Tabitha Marshall.-Lanzó la esfera y abrió un pequeño portal que les mostraba la ubicación de la pequeña. Se encontraba en un prado buscándola flor a la que cuidaría ese invierno, pero sin resultado, su mirada se mostraba cansada, como si hubiese estado buscando desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez… tal vez May Queen decidió hacer las plantas menos resistentes este año…-Dijo Tabitha.

-Oh no…-May cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-Tienes que ir y aparecer algo para que no deje de creer en ti.-Dijo Conejo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, andando.-Dijo Norte abriendo otro portal.

Los Guardianes se vieron un poco retirados de donde la pequeña Tabitha aún más cansada buscaba alguna señal de pequeña vida verde que necesitara de su cuidado. Mientras tanto, May sostenía una pequeña flor en su mano, la cual parecía ansiosa por plantar sus raíces en la tierra.

-Andando, amiguita.-Decía May dulcemente.-Ve hacia ella, la pequeña Tabitha cuidará bien de ti.

Entre pequeños saltos y a escondidas, la flor se preparaba para plantarse cerca de la pequeña niña, pero cuando se aproximaba de repente se marchitó y cayó antes de que pudiese si quiera estar cerca de la niña. Los Guardianes se sorprendieron y para May era algo extremadamente trágico.

-No…-Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Mientras Meme miraba hacia arriba, vio como desde un tejado Pitch se encontraba con satisfacción de la flor marchita que él había provocado. La mirada de Pitch sobre la rosa de May, al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de cubrirla. Seguidamente Pitch volvió a desvanecerse.

-Tal vez…-Tabitha dudaba.-Será mejor que lo intente mañana.-Se dirigió de vuelta a su casa.

-¡No, Tabitha! ¡Sigue intentando! ¡Puedo hacer algo más!-Intentaba correr tras de ella, pero de repente sus piernas le fallaron, al detenerse contra el suelo, vio como las raíces de sus brazos se veían un poco más opacas.-No…-Miró su mano izquierda, en su dedo anular tenía una raíz enredada que sostenía un pequeño botón de rosa, como si fuese un anillo, su mirada se dirigió hacia ese pequeño botón como si fuese una persona que tratara de darle su apoyo.-Jasper… ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¿De qué habla?-Preguntó Jack.

-De nada.-Interrumpió Norte.-May, May, pequeña, por favor, tranquila.-Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Oh, May…-Tooth se preocupaba.

-¡Rayos!-Exclamó Conejo.-¡Si vuelvo a ver a ese gusano de Pitch, lo voy a…!-Al mismo tiempo Jack se retiraba sin que nadie lo notara.

-No hay tiempo para pensar en venganza.-Dijo Norte mientras volteaba hacia Conejo cargando a May.-Es tiempo para pensar en una solución.-

-¿Pero si Pitch frustrará cualquier intento de hacer creer a Tabitha qué podemos hacer? Aún si ella lo intenta, el control de Pitch sobre su poder será mayor.-Dijo Tooth.

Mientras tanto, Jack se asomó hacia la ventana de la habitación de la pequeña Tabitha Marshall, pudo observar que su habitación estaba decorada con flores y tenía muñecos de felpa de diferentes tipos de animales, los cuales estaban separados según las áreas en las que cada animal vive, por último en una esquina colgando de un perchero un pequeño vestido blanco con una corona de flores sobre él, se escondía de la luz que no era del cielo de la primavera. Mientras que la niña se preparaba para irse a dormir.

-De acuerdo… si funcionó antes… podría volver a funcionar.-Hizo una figura de una flor con el hielo pegado a la ventana, y la proyectó de modo en que la imagen de hielo se volviera real y quedara posada dentro de la habitación bajo la ventana. Tabitha la notó y bajó de su cama, casi tropieza con lo largo de su pijama, pero no prestó atención y se acercó a un más a la ventana. Jack ya se había retirado para evitar que lo viera. Tabitha observó la figura de hielo que formaba esa flor.

-¿Pero esto no es obra de Jack Frost?-Pensó en voz alta.

Jack se sorprendió de escuchar eso. No quería reforzar la creencia de la niña en él, quería avivar su creencia en May Queen.

-Pero si es una flor de hielo…-Tabitha la sostuvo en sus manos.-¡Tal vez Jack Frost y May Queen ahora están juntos!-Se dibujó una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?-Jack se extrañó.

-Jack Frost es el invierno, May Queen es la primavera, pero que lindo es cuando se combinan.-Admiraba la flor.

-Bueno… no salió como esperaba, pero creo que su esperanza creció.-Jack se retiró y procedió a ir con los Guardianes.

Una vez con ellos, Tooth lo recibió.

-Jack ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo… ehm…

-Me siento…-May interrumpió.-Un poco… ¡mejor!.-Las raíces de sus brazos recuperaron algo de su tono verde normal.

-Vaya, entonces funcionó.-Dijo Jack.

-¿Funcionó?-Preguntó Conejo.-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? No habrás hecho más tratos con Pitch ¿O si? ¡Por que si es así te voy a…!

-No, no es eso, solo digamos que le hice una visita a la pequeña Tabitha Marshall.

-Tú… ¿Qué?-May se sorprendió-¿Me ayudaste… aunque no tenías que hacerlo?

-Ja, bueno, me gustaría ver más de eso que hiciste en la madriguera.

-Entonces…-La mirada de May se mostró desafiante.-¡Ven!-Tomó su mano y lo llevó a paso rápido a donde no estuviese rodeado por casas.

Los Guardianes se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que acababan de ver.

-Meme…-Dijo Norte.-¿Son celos los que veo en tu cara?

Meme dejaba escapar un pequeño tick en su ojo y se mordía el labio.

-Ese niño estará en graves problemas si algo sale mal.-Dijo Conejo cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno…-Dijo Norte.-Jack es un buen chico.-Titubeaba.-aunque tenga el récord en la lista de los malos, el uhm… él va a… ¡Mi pequeña May! ¿Por qué?-Dejó escapar un llanto exagerado, mientras que Tooth veía como Jack y May se alejaban, mostrando un rostro de preocupación. Estando ya alejados, Jack y May se vieron en un campo abierto rodeado por grandes pero apagados árboles. May repetidas veces extendía sus brazos junto a los árboles dándoles diferentes apariencias a cada uno y creando césped alrededor de ellos dejando un círculo que no los tocaba a ellos, y alrededor con diferentes tipos de flores.

-¿Eso fue impresionante?-May sonaba algo presumida.

-Bastante.-Dijo Jack con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se inclinó sobre su bastón con una mirada retadora.-Que lástima que yo lo deshago tan fácilmente.

-¿Disculpa?-May cruzó sus brazos.-Pero si Tabitha encuentra una flor que cuidar es porque son más fuertes de lo que crees y tu… nieve no es capaz de acabar con ellas.-

-Sí, claro.-Jack puso su mano izquierda en su bolsillo.-No es como que yo te haga el favor.-Sonrió sarcásticamente.

-De acuerdo.-May se acercaba a él aún con los brazos cruzados y Jack hacía lo mismo aún con su mano en el bolsillo.-Si dices que tu nieve es más fuerte que mis plantas…-Una raíz comenzó a crecer del suelo.-¡Quiero que lo compruebes!-La raíz lanzó nieve a la cara de Jack y eventualmente se retiró, al mismo tiempo que Jack se limpiaba.

-¡Ja! Te gusta divertirte, y sabes que si tratara de desquitarme Norte acabaría conmigo.-

May respondió con una cara de satisfacción y meciendo sus brazos cruzados. Jack se recostó en el suelo que carecía de césped. May se vio confundida y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tu centro es diversión?-Preguntó May.

-Pues… sí, creo que cuando Hombre de la Luna vio que yo hacía todo divertido, decidió que tal vez yo podría ser lo que soy ahora.

-Cuéntame cómo lo descubriste.-May se recostó igual esperando escuchar una gran historia.

Después de que Jack le contara su experiencia, bromearon un poco, Jack tenía una gran curiosidad dentro de él, y cuando por fin hubo un momento de silencio decidió que era su oportunidad.

-Oye y tú… ¿Cómo fue que…? Pues… no siempre tuviste esas raíces en tus brazos… ¿Cómo es que tú…?-Jack se sentía nervioso.

May lo miró retadoramente y su posición de recostada pasó a sentada sosteniéndose con sus brazos.

-Quieres preguntarme sobre el día en que morí.-Le dijo sabiendo de a lo que se refería.

-¡Si no quieres decírmelo, lo entiendo!-Dijo rápidamente.

-Si te lo diré.-Dijo May en un tono que trataba de relajar a Jack y su posición cambió de sentada a recostada otra vez, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno tratando de concentrarse en ese recuerdo, ya que era algo que no recordaba todos los días.-Pues… ese día mi novio me había propuesto matrimonio.

-¡Vaya!-Interrumpió Jack-¿En serio encontraste a alguien que te soportara?

May lo miró absurdamente y dejó salir un pequeño golpe al brazo de Jack que tenía más cercano.

-Sí, él era… increíble, mis amigas querían ver el anillo todo el día, pero más tarde tuve otros planes. Me gustaba mucho ir a plantar árboles en la mitad del bosque, los taladores abusivos siempre cortan los que están en las fronteras de los bosques. En fin, sentía que ese era el árbol que más me había gustado plantar, era como nuestro árbol, pero de repente miré a la izquierda y venía un incendio, inmediatamente comencé a correr para salir del bosque, no podía correr muy rápido, mi falda se atoraba con otras cosas y el incendio avanzaba muy rápido. Finalmente no pude soportar el humo y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté… ya era lo que ves ahora y Hombre de la Luna me llamó "May Queen".

-Rayos May, no tenía idea.

-Ninguno la tenía, los guardianes ya lo saben, supongo que esa es otra razón para que sean tan atentos conmigo.

-¿Y tu anillo había desaparecido cuando despertaste?

-¿Mi anillo? Ahora es esto.-Le mostró su mano su mano izquierda y en su dedo anular tenía una pequeña raíz enredada que sostenía un pequeño botón de rosa.

-Vaya…-Jack se inclinó melancólicamente hacia May, ella notó su mirada más profunda y de ahí se levantó.

-Creo, que será mejor regresar con los demás.-Comenzó a caminar alejándose.-Tooth estará conmigo esta noche.-

Mientras se alejaba, Jack admiraba una vez más el trabajo de May en ese campo y luego su mirada se tornó a ver como May seguía avanzando.

Más tarde Tooth se encontraba emocionada con May viviendo su esperada pijamada de chicas.

-¡Déjame trenzar tu cabello!-Tooth le pidió ansiosamente a May.

-D-de acuerdo.-May se dio media vuelta mientras Tooth comenzaba a trenzar una pequeña vuelta, y según lo que Tooth sabía, pensó que ese era el momento de tener una charla de chicas.

-¿No te interesa Conejo, May?-Se lo dijo algo persuasiva.

-¡¿Qué?!-May se sobresaltó-No, no ¡Claro que no! Ni yo le intereso a él, es algo diferente.

-Está bien, entiendo.-Siguió trenzando.-¿Sabes qué me gusta? Lo blancos que son los dientes de Jack.

-Bueno, no los he notado, sabes que esa es tu área.-May sonaba más tranquila.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de ellos? Que son como nieve recién caída del cielo.-Trenzaba más rápido.-Y he comprobado que en verdad lo son.

-Tampoco tengo mucha experiencia viendo la nieve recién caída, como sabrás, estoy dormida cuando eso pasa.

-Cuando comparé sus dientes con la nieve me di cuenta que me gustan mucho más.

-Eso es bueno, Tooth.

Finalmente Tooth había terminado una pequeña trenza en el cabello de May dejando la mayoría de su cabellera suelta.

-En serio me gustan sus dientes, May.-Tooth sonó algo seria.

May notó su voz más distinta y dio media vuelta para ver a Tooth a los ojos.

-¿Tooth?-Se extrañó.

-Y ahora…-Dio media vuelta.-¡Es tu turno!-Su voz sonaba algo forzada.

May se vio en un predicamento, no sabía si debía hacer algo con las plumas en la cabeza de Tooth, y la incomodidad invadía su cara y sus pensamientos no dejaban de repetir la misma frase "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?".

Al día siguiente May quiso volver a ver el prado que había trabajado, pero se llevó una horrible sorpresa al darse cuenta que todo estaba marchito.

-No… ¡Tabitha!-Corrió a la casa de la pequeña niña y se asomó por su ventana, para ver la decepcionada cara de Tabitha que observaba que su flor de hielo se había deshecho.-¡No…!-

-Creo que May Queen no trabaja con Jack Frost después de todo, quizá ella ya no puede cuidar de las flores igual que antes, o ya no quiere.-Tabitha sonaba decepcionada. Mientras May vio como sus raíces se volvían más opacas y volvió con los guardianes.

-May ¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó Norte.

-Quise revisar a Tabitha, Jack, la flor de hielo que le diste se deshizo.

-¿Qué?-Jack se sorprendió

-¡Pitch!-Dijo Conejo con un tono de voz despectiva.

-¿Tanto quiere que dejen de creer en ti?-Preguntó Jack.

-Si se deshace de mí, tendrá el control sobre mi poder.-Respondió May preocupada.

Jack se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro, y con una tierna mirada trató de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Pero no vamos a dejarlo.

May notó que los ojos de Jack se veían igual que en la noche anterior, se quitó la mano de Jack de su hombro y retrocedió unos pasos llegando hacia Conejo. Habiendo visto esto, Tooth voló al lado de Jack.

-Así es, May, todos vamos a ayudarte.-Dijo Tooth.

Más tarde May se encontraba junto a un lago tratando de mejorar su control sobre las plantas, pero aún su poder seguía débil, en ese momento Jack se acercaba a su área.

-Oye ¿necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó Jack en modo burlesco.

May se sorprendió de su repentina presencia y decidió convertir su cara de preocupación en una cara sin ninguna tolerancia.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó May en tono serio.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

-No, no necesito ayuda de ti.

-De acuerdo…-Jack estaba confundido.-¿Y qué tal si…?

-¡Tommy!-Gritó May.

De repente del lago un pulpo asomó sus ojos arrastrando a Jack hacia el centro del agua helada. May hizo una cara de aliviada y decidió seguir con su trabajo. Cuando Jack logró salir del lago decidió confrontar a May, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele, May levantó un muro de maleza.

-¡May! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?-Exclamó Jack.-¡Intentaba ayudarte igual que todos!

La Reina cubría sus oídos, no quería escuchar las exigencias de Frost. Jack pudo evitar la maleza pero al atravesarla, se tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía, rasgando su manga izquierda y por supuesto, generándole una herida en el brazo. May notó esto por el gemido de Jack y se acercó a él.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?-Le preguntó Jack. May solo asintió sin emitir ni un sonido, curó su herida y con una planta vendó su herida, luego besó sus dedos índice y medio y los puso sobre la herida de Jack. Él solo la miró sorprendido y confundido, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de lo que ella hacía, se inclinó un poco hacia la Reina, ésta se dio cuenta y conforme él avanzaba, ella retrocedía.-No te entiendo May ¿Me odias o no?-Estaba confundido.

-Yo…

-¿La pequeña May tiene miedo de confiar en nuevos conocidos?-Se escuchó la voz de Pitch

-No…-Dijo May nerviosa.

-¡Pitch!-Exclamó Jack colocándose frente a May.-¡Si estás tratando de hacer que dejen de creer en May, más vale que te detengas! ¡Ahora déjate ver!-

-¿Por qué te importa, niño? ¿No ves que si ella desaparece estarás libre de hacer tus amadas nevadas todo el año?

-¿Tú lo harías?-Le dijo May a Jack con miedo.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Vas a ayudarla? ¿Incluso aunque en estos momentos ella esté haciéndome más fuerte?

-May-Jack volteó hacia ella.-No sientas miedo, supéralo, es lo que le da fuerza.-

-Vamos, May, siente miedo, o puedes simplemente entregarme tu rosa ¡Antes de que yo mismo te la arranque!-Esto hizo que el miedo de May aumentara y las raíces de sus brazos se volvieron más opacas.

Mientras tanto Tooth se encontraba volando cerca de ahí y miró como Pitch acorralaba a May y a Jack e inmediatamente fue por los otros guardianes.

-Yo… ¡Yo no te tengo miedo!-Al decir esto, las raíces de May se opacaron aún más y las hojas de su cabeza comenzaron a caer.-

-¿Eres mentirosa, May? Obviamente la honestidad no es el centro que buscas. Puedo sentir tu miedo, lo peor que has sentido fue perder a tu querido Jasper ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un accidente? ¡Claro que no! Fue Hombre de la Luna quien decidió llamarte el día en que alguien juró estar para siempre a tu lado, y al despertar te viste sola, como yo lo he estado desde que todos dejaron de creer en mí, pero eso ya no pasará más. Y puede ser más fácil si por las buenas tú me entregas tu rosa, incluso tú y yo podríamos estar juntos, May.-

-No lo escuches.-Dijo Jack.

-¡Jamás te la entregaría!-Exclamó May.-¡Nunca!

-Hmph, como quieras entonces-Pitch comenzó a crear apariciones aterradoras traídas de la imaginación de los niños que había estado atormentando.

-Está bien, May.-Dijo Jack.-Quédate detrás de mí, Pitch sabe que no puede contra esto.-Se refería a su bastón.

-Ella no puede confiar en ti Jack, mira como se pone aún más pálida.-Mientras Pitch hablaba, más apariciones se iban creando.-Vamos, por la rosa…-Los monstruos se lanzaron sobre ellos dos pero el que iba a la cabeza fue detenido por un misterioso boomerang que vino de la nada, y al voltear, vieron que era Conejo quien había detenido el ataque.

-¡No le harás nada a la chica con las manos más mágicas del mundo!

-Conejo…-Dijo Jack.-¿Lo dijiste abiertamente?

-Sí ¡Y si alguna vez lo mencionas te haré cosas peores de lo que le haré a él.

-Oye Meme.-Dijo Jack.-Pitch quiere lastimar a May.

En el rostro de Sandman se reflejó una gran furia y de sus manos salieron un par de látigos de arena con una mirada amenazadora hacia Pitch.

-Creo que no necesitaremos esos métodos, Meme.-Dijo Santa.

De repente detrás de Norte una pequeña figura de cabello rojo se asomaba con timidez.

-¿Tabitha Marshall?-Dijo May.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Eres May Queen!-Corrió hacia ella.-¡Eres muy bonita! ¿Pero no se supone que en tu cabeza hayan aún más flores?-

Al verla, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de May y fue capaz de ponerse pie, sus raíces y su piel recobraban su color natural simultáneamente y en su cabeza habían más flores y hojas. De inmediato May miró a Pitch amenazadoramente.

-¡No!-Exclamó Pitch y él junto con sus apariciones se lanzaron hacia los guardianes.

En ese momento Norte tomó a Tabitha y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Bien pequeña, como te enseñé, solo pon las manos firmemente hacia el frente.

En cuanto la primera aparición tuvo contacto con las manos de la pequeña, pasó de ser un monstruo a ser un montón de flores cayendo hacia el suelo, Tabitha miró esto y no pudo evitar reír.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamó Pitch e hizo su acto de desvanecerse.

-¡No te irás!-Dijo Jack, quien corrió hacia donde Pitch se encontraba pero ya se había retirado de ahí para luego aparecer detrás de May, arrancando su rosa.

Los Guardianes y Tabitha observaron esto sin poder creerlo, e inmediatamente las raíces de May se volvieron completamente opacas, se puso totalmente pálida y todas las flores de su cabeza habían caído para que finalmente ella se desmayara.

-¡No!-Gritó Jack corriendo hacia Pitch para arrebatarle la rosa.

-Quieto ahí, Frost.-Le dijo Pitch a Jack sosteniendo a May.-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? ¿Te contó su historia? Bueno, entérate de algo ¡Yo fui quien provocó el incendio de ese día!-Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.-Era el oscurantismo y yo reinaba, entonces cuando perseguía a un grupo de jóvenes que llevaban sus antorchas por el bosque, gracias a mi, las dejaron caer y así se inició ese incendio. Después la vi en el bosque tratando de escapar, sintió… tanto miedo aquella vez. Y por supuesto vi cuando Hombre de la Luna la salvó, y también vi todo su potencial. Y ahora, Jack, esto es para ti.-Sujetó a May y comenzó a besarla.

-¡Pitch!-Jack enfurecido saltó hacia él y éste se desvaneció dejando caer a May.-¡May! ¡Puedes oírme!-Jack trataba de hacerla despertar.-¡Despierta por favor! No puedo perderte…

-La historia se repite ¿No, Jack?-Dijo Pitch.-Ahora con el poder de la rosa no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para detener…-

Meme usó sus látigos para tomar los brazos de Pitch y lanzarlo hacia el suelo.

-Parece que te olvidaste de nosotros.-Dijo Norte sacando sus espadas.

Conejo saltó y le arrebató la rosa a Pitch dándosela a Jack. Él volvió a ponerla en su lugar y poco a poco May abría sus ojos, cuando lo hizo totalmente su primera imagen fue ver como Jack la sostenía a ella y a su rosa.

-Esos son los ojos azules como un despejado cielo de primavera que quiero ver.-Dijo Jack.

May se dio cuenta de la escena en la que estaba y quitó la mano de Jack de su rosa.

-Eres un sucio…-Dijo May.-Seguidamente lo abrazó.

-Dime pequeña.-Dijo Norte-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?-Refiriéndose a Pitch.

-Tengo una buena idea.-Respondió May.

Luego se encontraron junto a un lago que era familiar para Jack y May.

-Mira fijamente, Tabitha, te presentaré a un amigo mío.-Dijo May.-¡Tommy!

El mismo pulpo asomó sus ojos arrastrando a Pitch dentro del agua helada.

-¡No!-Fue lo último que los Guardianes escucharon de él.

-Tabitha.-Dijo May.-¿Tu sueño es ser la Reina de Mayo en el desfile?

-¡Sí! ¡Es lo que más quiero!

-Entonces tú puedes serlo, no te preocupes, y nunca dejes de creer que puedes.-Ambas se abrazaron.

-Mi mami tenía razón.-Dijo Tabitha.-¡Eres tan dulce como la miel!

-Oh, pequeña… ¡Esperen!

-¡May!-Exclamó Norte.

Conejo y Meme se sorprendieron al mismo tiempo que Jack y Tooth comenzaban a sonreír.

-¿Ese es… mi centro?-Se preguntó May.

-Bueno…-Dijo Jack.-Yo tendría mis dudas.-Miró a May de modo sarcástico y ésta le dio uno de sus clásicos ligeros golpes en su brazo, seguidamente besó sus dedos índice y medio y los puso sobre el lugar donde había golpeado a Jack. Después el tomó su mano izquierda y miró su dedo anular, y con su dedo índice, Jack tocó el pequeño botón de rosa que se posaba sobre el dedo, dejándolo congelado, May lo miró fijamente, su brillo era igual al de un diamante.

-Jack…-Dijo May.-Yo…-Comenzó a sonrojarse.-Yo te quiero.

El rostro de Jack pasó de intrigado a estar totalmente sorprendido, May quiso abrazarlo pero él retrocedió sin saber a dónde mirar. Lo único que pudo hacer para expresar su sentimiento fue algo parecido a un grito de victoria.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!

Al ver su reacción, May hizo una sonrisa como la que no había expresado con alguien en mucho tiempo.

-Bien, Tabitha.-Dijo May.-Es hora de que vayas a casa.-

Una vez en la casa de la pequeña, procedieron a despedirse de ella.

-Eres una excelente recolectora de huevos en Pascua, pequeña, te he visto.-Le dijo Conejo.

-Sigue portándote bien y seguirás en mi lista de los buenos, no como Jack.-Le dijo Norte.

-¡Sí! Haz eso.-Dijo Jack entre risas.

-No olvides cepillar tus dientes.-Dijo Tooth.

Meme hizo una señal de despedida con sus dos manos.

-No olvides tu sueño, Tabitha.-Le dijo May.-Y nunca dejes de creer.-

-Jamás dejaré de creer, May Queen.-Le respondió

Más tarde era hora de que los Guardianes tomaran caminos diferentes, pero aún habían algunas cosas que decirse.

-¡Jack Frost!-Exclamó Norte.-¡Si mi pequeña te aprueba, debe ser porque algo bueno vio en ti, espero que no la lleves por el mal camino!

-¿Yo? ¿Llevarla por el mal camino? Necesitaré que alguien me proteja si alguna vez la hago enojar.

-¡Claro que lo necesitarás! Yo le enseñé a ser dulce pero ruda, justo como yo.

-¿Mejores amigas?-Le dijo May a Tooth.

Tooth miró un poco hacia abajo, y luego regresó su mirada a May.

-Claro…-Sonaba calmada.-¡Claro que sí! ¡Mejores amigas!-La abrazó haciéndola volar junto con ella.

-Escucha chico, ven aquí.-Le dijo Conejo a Jack.-Espero que estés consciente de la suerte que tienes.-Cruzó sus brazos.-¡Por que esa mujer tiene las manos más maravillosas del mundo! ¡Y si tú le haces algo que la lastime, o si se pone triste algún día, yo te encontraré y estrellaré tu cabeza contra el suelo repetidamente! ¿Entiendes?-

-Si claro, amenázame todo lo que quieras, yo soy quien se va con ella esta noche.-Dijo Jack muy confiado. Al decir esto, Norte lo miró con cara de desapruebo y Tooth dejó escapar una risa traviesa.-Y oye, Meme ¿Sin resentimientos?-Le dio su mano y Meme hizo una cara de descontento frente a Jack, se negaba a tomar su mano.

-Vamos, Meme.-Dijo May.-No seas así, siempre serás el hombre de mis sueños.-

Meme sonrió y aceptó la mano de Jack. Después May se acercó a Conejo.

-¿No quieres una última vez por un rato?-Le preguntó

-No tienes que fingir.-Dijo Conejo.-Sé que haces lo mismo con todos los demás animales.-

-Oh, pero contigo siempre ha sido especial.-

-¡¿En serio?!-Conejo se sorprendió.

-Claro que sí.-Comenzó a frotar detrás de las orejas de Conejo mientras este se inclinaba hacia adelante y sus ojos se movían hacia arriba.-Tú eres mi favorito entre todos. Pero no se lo digas a los demás animales, se pondrán celosos.-Esto último se lo susurró al oído y luego se alejó.

-Tengo que presumirle esto a la marmota.-Dijo Conejo para sí mismo.

-Entonces, creo que esto es todo.-Dijo Jack.

-¡Un momento!-Interrumpió Tooth.-¡Northe! Esta noche es Navidad!

-¡Tienes razón y aún hay muchas reparaciones que hacer en el taller!

-¡Cuenta con nosotros!-Dijeron los Guardianes.

-Pero primero…-Dijo May.-Jack y yo tenemos algo que hacer.-

-¡May!-Dijo Norte.

-¡No! No es lo que piensas, vamos Jack, date prisa.-Tomó su mano y ambos tomaron camino.

-Esos dos se meterán en muchos problemas.-Dijo Conejo.

-Claro que si.-Dijo Norte.-Pero siempre será culpa de Jack.-

Tooth dejó escapar una risa traviesa.

Mientras tanto May y Jack observaban a la pequeña Tabitha Marshall desde afuera de su ventana y la veían usar su vestido blanco y practicar una coronación de Reina de Mayo. Jack procedió a hacer aparecer una figura de hielo dentro de su ventana. Jack y May tomaron sus manos y abandonaron el lugar, y cuando la pequeña miró a su ventana, contempló que le habían dejado como regalo, solo para ella, la única flor congelada.


End file.
